Fever Dreams: Love in the Making
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Canon Divergent. Draco has an unhealthy obsession with Harry Potter, of all people. But when Draco's dreams start to invade real life will they cause him more trouble than he bargained for, or will Draco attempt to make Harry his own? But what will Harry say and more importantly how will he deal with Draco's obsession?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Charms: Patronus Charms assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Supermarket Sweep, Pop Figure Collection, What's Cooking, Mythology Club, and Hogwarts Game Night Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Charms: Patronus Charms assignment: Task 1 - Write about someone with an unhealthy obsession.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Marauder's Map (location) Trophy Room**

**Supermarket Sweep: Bottle of Win (Era) Trio Era**

**Pop Figure Collection: Demiguise Invisible Demiguise (object) Invisibility Cloak**

**What's Cooking: Acorn Squash (Pairing) Harry/Draco**

**Mythology Club: (Word) enchanting**

**Hogwarts Game Night Club: Left Foot (dialogue) "You could have said no."/Right hand (theme) lust.**

**Italics are the dream part. Warning for out of character on both Harry and Draco, also for Canon Divergent seeing as Harry went back to finish his seventh year in this story. Word count is 1,007 words. I hope you all enjoy Fever Dreams: Love in the Making.**

_Harry could hear the fast approaching footsteps in the hall outside of the trophy room. He pulled the invisibility cloak tightly around him not daring to move. He'd come here to visit his father's trophy in the trophy room and clear his head. He hadn't thought that anyone else would come here. If he did, he wouldn't have taken the trek and risk getting caught here._

_The creaked up open and a voice cursed from the other side. It wasn't a teacher which was one thing for Harry to feel happy about but the voice did sound familiar. Harry couldn't help but wonder why the blond haired Slytherin had come here of all places._

_"Damned door," Draco snapped as the shut the door with a creak. "Can't you keep quiet." He sounded harried as though he was worried about something._

_Harry watched the blond look around the room as though searching for something or someone. Harry wondered, once again, why Draco had come all the way to the trophy room._

_He didn't have long to wait until Draco started speaking. The tall blond haired boy stood in front of the trophy case which held Harry's father's trophy. The trophy was the object of Draco's speech._

_"I figured he'd be here," Draco told the trophy. "Visiting one of the last known pieces of the father he knew." He sighed. "Why I am even talking to you? Your just a stupid trophy." He looked around the room. "I'd much rather be talking to a real person."_

_Harry stepped closer. He'd known something strange was going on with Draco. The blond boy had been haunting his footsteps since the incident during sixth year. When he'd almost killed Draco._

_"I'll tell you this trophy I need to get out of my head," Draco snapped. "Get his stupid emerald eyes and enchanting smile out my head." Harry looked around. "There are other things I'd like to get out of my head too but they won't leave either. Not the sort one tells the object of one's apparent obession's father, or his stupid trophy."_

_Harry was about to take off the invisibility cloak and let Draco know he was there when the other boy started speaking again. He was taken by surprise by what the pureblood boy said next._

_"Harry bleeding Potter takes up most of my waking day," Draco cried desperately looking to the trophy as though it would help. "He takes up my waking days and is the most prominent part of the dreams I dream at night. What I am supposed to do with that? How do I make it, stupid trophy? I'll do whatever you say as long as I can get him and things he makes me feel out of my head."_

_An involuntary gasp of surprise left Harry's mouth before he could reign it in. What was it that Draco was saying? He wasn't being serious, was he? Draco had been his arch nemesis since his first year._

_"Who's there?" Draco asked in small scared sounding voice. He looked around frantically. "You could have told me there was someone here." He directed this statement to the trophy sitting in the case._

_Harry sighed. "It's a trophy, Draco," he said, taking the invisibility cloak off and revealing himself._

_Darco cursed. He apparently wasn't happy that Harry had just heard of the obsession he harbored deep in his heart. "What are you doing here?" Draco snapped._

_"I was just visiting my father's trophy when you came in," Harry explained. "What was that bit about you…"_

_"Bite me, Potter," Draco sighed._

_"One of your obsession filled dreams?" Harry asked fluttering his eyelashes and moving closer to Draco._

_"What…"_

_Harry gently traced a long slim finger down Draco's stomach. A strange sensation following that finger's path, like flames licking at his flesh._

_"I can make your dreams come true, Draco," Harry purred in Draco's ear as the finger reach the waistband of his pants. "Do you want me to make your dreams come true? I wouldn't say no to that."_

_"In the trophy room?"_

_"Draco," Harry's voice called out his name as he pulled Draco into a passion filled kiss. He pushed the blond boy against a trophy case hands trailing up and down Draco's sides. "Draco."_

_That was odd Harry's lips were still firmly planted on Draco's own. If that was the case then how was he still calling Draco's name._

_"Draco," Harry's voice sounded more feminine now and sounded desperate to get his attention._

_However, all Draco saw was Harry looping his fingers through his belt loops and pulling him down on top of the dark haired boy._

"Draco," Harry's voice stopped sounding like Harry's and more like Hermione. Hands gripped Draco's shoulders and began to pull.

"Draco," gasped Harry's voice causing Draco's eyes to fly open.

A deep red blush colored Draco's face as he caught sight of a large group of people staring at him. He looked down to find Harry Potter sprawled across the changing room floor of the Quidditch stadium. Harry's chest rising and falling rapidly as his wide eyes watched Draco.

"What was that about?" someone asks worriedly.

"I don't know," another person whispers back.

The blush deepening in color Draco felt like cursing himself for allowing his daydreams to creep into Quidditch. Apparently everything Harry had been doing in his dream Draco had been doing in reality.

"You could have simply said no," Draco snapped as he straightened himself up and stormed towards his locker to change. He wouldn't willingly say he was glad that Harry didn't say no. And if this added to his feverish obsessed dreams at night who was to say that that was wrong.

"One day, Harry Potter, you will be mine," Draco whispered as he walked out of the changing rooms, the feeling of multiple eyes following him. "My love. My husband." He didn't add if it's the last thing I do because he wanted Harry to choose him. He wanted Harry to love him. On his own.

**I hope you all enjoyed Fever Dreams: Love in the Making.**


End file.
